During semiconductor manufacturing, processes such as chemical mechanical polishing and etching may cause carbon loss in a low-k dielectric layer disposed on a substrate, resulting in an increase in the dielectric constant, or k value, of the dielectric layer.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods for repairing low-k dielectrics.